Revenge
by Liza-dude
Summary: A girl from the great swamps with a brutal past sets out on a quest, a quest for revenge. Leaving her home and friends behind she sets off to Anor Londo, her quest the only goal she wishes to achieve. However things become difficult when she grows close to her enimes allies and especially close to his golden partner. (oc x ornstein)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-A living nightmare.

' _A small girl hides in a cupboard, her blue eyes wide with fear, unable to move or make a sound, unable to cry out for her mother or father who now lay dead on the floor coated in blood. She had witnessed the slaughter through a small crack in the wood. Her father had placed her in the cupboard just minutes ago, he told her to stay quiet no matter what then closed the doors. As he stepped away from the cupboard a large figure appeared in the door way to the little old shack. As the figure enters she hears her mother's pleas and her father's threats. Pyromancies where ignited but they did not reach the figure in time. With one swing of an oversized hammer her father now lay on the floor, a circle of blood splatters patterned around him, the flame in his hand depleting. Her mother let out a blood curdling scream, tears stream down her face as she backs away. With another swing of the oversized hammer, she flies across the small room, landing in a bloody heap next to her husband, blood pooling around her head. The large figure walks further into the small shack, ensuring both victims were dead. The small girl was frightened; a monster had just killed her parents. She will remember his armour, she will remember his oversized hammer and she will most certainly remember what he has done._ '

I awake in a panic sitting up quickly, a cold sweat on my skin. My breathing rapid and fast. My black hair a mess hangs in front of my face. Another nightmare, another distant memory coming back to haunt me. It seems you can't escape nightmares when your awake or sleeping, especially when you've lived in one your whole life. I swing my feet over the edge of the small straw bed pushing my black locks away from my face as I do. My blue eyes where strained and tired as though I did not sleep that night. I get up from the bed and walk over to the corner of the room and begin fixing my leather armour into place. My leather armour is not like the usual sets found around this area, it's much lighter and imbued with a light metal to protect the most vital areas and holds some concealed weapons for emergencies. After fixing the last piece of amour into its place I grab my hand axe, attaching it to my hip. I pull my hair up into a pony tail letting the shorter locks fall in to place.

After collecting a couple of fire bombs from my small stash I leave the small home heading for the town centre. I've lived in this town since I was found alone in the great swamps as a child. I was saved by an old traveling trader who lived in this town, he brought me to his wife, having no children of her own she happily took me in. when I became old enough to train to fight, the old trader took me on as a pupil, he taught me pyromancies and how to use axes, swords, knives, bows and spears. How to use certain plants to stop bleeding and poison and how to use a shield, although I tend not to use one. Unfortunately his wife passed away about five years ago, she was old and frail, not fit for this world. I haven't seen the old trader who saved me since he last set off on his travels just before his wife's death, I assumed he had died.

Now I help the town's folk when they need supplies or a sword for hire, or if an undead stumbles to close to town. I never usually ask for pay, but they give me trinkets and various treasures they've come across and they insist on me taking them. One woman baked me pie once for clearing out the rats in her basement. I got a hand axe from an old blacksmith who had lost the key to his work shop, when I had found his key and brought it back to him, he made the axe for me. I guess it's like my job now; I try to keep the town as safe as it can be helping people when they need help and in return I get a place to live and free food. I'm happy to help the people; it brings happiness into this dark world.

As the town centre starts to come into view, I notice that most of the town folk are gathered around. I notice the blacksmiths wife stood outside her house and head over to her. She notices me as I start to walk over to her and gives me a small wave.

"Good morning" she says with a sweet smile.

"Morning, what's everyone doing out here?" I ask returning her smile.

"Have you not heard? There's meant to be a couple of knights passing through town today, heading to an old church or something nearby." She says.

"What's so exciting about knights? Plenty other knights have walked through this town and no one gathered like this?" I say rather confused by the situation.

"Aye, but those other knights where not dragon slayers" she says.

"What like from the order?" I say.

"Yes from the order, there apparently two of the best, got really fancy armour too, that's why my foolish husband has ran off somewhere for a better view." She says with a chuckle.

"Well it definitely sounds worth the look" I say with interest.

"Just make sure you don't run off with them, don't know what most folks would do without you" she says jokingly.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere soon. Anyway I'm going to go take a look at these dragon slayers, I'll be seeing you" I say with a smile and begin to walk off.

"Stay safe now" she says with a slightly worried look on her face.

I begin to walk through the people who have gathered about, I spot the blacksmith and walk over to him.

"Mind if I stand with you?" I ask him, not wanting to be rude and just stand next to him without speaking.

"Of course not, come to see the dragon slayers?" he asks with a gruff smile.

"Yes, I was just speaking to your wife about them" I say. As I finish the sentence everybody goes quiet. The old blacksmith turns his gaze to the road leading into the city, I follow his gaze. Two figures can be seen in the distance, one was tall and thin carrying a long weapon and it appeared to be a spear of some sort. The other was large in mass carrying a large blunt weapon; it appeared to be an oversized hammer…

As the figures started getting closer I could see their armour, the thin one wore a gold coloured amour, and his helmet appeared to be of a lion or fox. He seemed to have an odd aura about him, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. The big one wore a slightly duller set of armour, it was thick and heavy, and his helmet seemed to be a face with a bald head. My blood went thin; it's the monster that slaughtered my parents. I found myself unable to take my eyes off them. Anger ran through my veins, it felt like they were burning out of my skin. It was defiantly him; I remember that amour and hammer as if I had been around it my whole life.

"Are you ok dear?" the blacksmith spoke with concern; he can probably see the anger in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Who are they?" I ask trying to edge the anger to the back of my mind; I try to focus on the golden knight hoping it will distract me.

"Ah well, the big guys Executioner Smough, he's known-"he says but I interrupt.

"N-no…. I mean the other guy" I say quickly not wanting to hear more about that monster.

"Erm, oh right that's Dragon Slayer Ornstein, That spear of his is a master piece, it's infused with lightning, I've heard a lot of stories about him, and apparently he's an honourable knight." He says speaking with passion.

"Honourable, what do you mean?" I say. How can an honourable knight consort with…well that beast of a man?

"Taken an interest have we Liz? You're not running off on us now are you?" he says while laughing.

"What no way!" I exclaim. Then it hit me, an idea….an idea of revenge.

"Say, how do you become a knight?" I ask him. He gives me a questionable look.

"Well you'd have to go to Anor Londo and speak with the order yourself, they will probably put you to the test, if successful they will award you a low rank, then you'd have to work yourself up the ranks. Why the sudden interest? You appear to live comfortably here?" He says. This catches me off guard and I find myself struggling to answer.

"W-well, I don't like living comfortably. I feel I need a challenge" I quickly say hoping it will cease his questions.

"And a challenge it will be" he simply says.

My attention is drawn back to the knights; they were right in front of me now, both walking silently towards the destination. Ornstein's armour seems to sparkle in the sunlight while Smough's is dull and worn. The sight of him brings my thoughts back to my plan to join the knights. My plan is to join the order, start working close to them, then destroy that monster and he will know why. Just a simple plan that is probably not going to be simple, it will take a long time and a lot of planning and training, but it will be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The beginning of a journey.

It was a sad morning, when telling the town folk that I'm leaving to join the Order. The old blacksmith told me he knew it would happen when he heard of the knights coming to town. He made me a new axe for my journey; he told me he'd forged a special fire stone into it. I told him I'd be back and that would bring it back to him in good shape and thanked him for his kindness and said my goodbyes before leaving. It's going to be a long and dangerous journey; I'm hoping I don't bump into anything too bad on my way.

After what seemed like weeks of traveling and some small and big encounters with monsters and undead I stop for a routine rest. About a week ago I was injured by a rather strong undead who put an arrow in my back, I had to rest for a day or two to let it heal, it was lucky I could reach the wound otherwise it would have gotten infected.

About 3 days ago I had made it to firelink shrine where I had rested for a day. It would seem that someone's been working very hard and cleared away most of the enemies before I had reached some areas. I was now in Sen's Fortress resting near a lit bonfire. A man at fire link shrine had told me a chosen undead has started a journey, that's why I didn't meet much trouble on my journey. Well not much trouble until now.

Before I had found the bonfire, I had gotten into a nasty fight with a chest! As I was exploring the fortress, I had come across a chest. I inspected it with high interest and caution having already fallen into a couple of traps prior. I move to open the chest, but as my hands touch the lid of the chest, it trembles causing me to jump back. As I watch the chest it starts twisting into something horrid. The lid opens slightly, showing rows of rounded teeth, a long tongue creeps out. The chest lifts off the floor revealing long thin black legs and arms. I pull my axe off my hip, holding it tight. The chest creature starts flipping and twisting about, trying to catch me in its mouth. I hit it with my axe between its attacks, rolling away and around it to dodge its jaws. Eventually the creature lays lifeless on the ground, a small yellow glow radiating from its core. I reach down and snatch the object, it's a spear. As I inspect the spear it lets out a crackling noise, it appears to be imbued with lightning. I smile at my find and continue on my way.

After many battles with Serpent soldiers and mages and many near death experiences with traps and giants I find myself growing tired and to make things worse a massive iron golem wielding an axe blocks my path to Anor Londo.

I pull myself off the ground. I'm going to have to do this. I'm probably going to have to rely on my pyromancies to take the iron golem down I don't think my axe will do much damage, although maybe the fire stone will help. I contemplate my options for a while and prepare for battle.

I now stand before the iron golem, he towers over me. With my axe in my right hand and my pyromancer flame ignited in my left hand, I run straight for his feet and try to get behind him. He slams his giant axe into the ground in front of him as I just make it behind him and roll to dodge the force of the attack, pieces of stone flies everywhere. I take my chance to attack and throw a large fire ball at his left leg; it hits him with a loud hiss, his metal leg red where the fire had hit him. He brings his left foot up preparing to stomp it down, I attempt to roll away but the force of his weight hitting the ground sends me flying. I land on my back with only a couple of scrapes and bruising. At this point the golem had turned to face me, I quickly get up, I need to try to stay behind him. As I begin to run towards him he starts raises his hand up, as I reach him he begins bringing his hand down in a fist, I roll through his legs to dodge the attack. His fist hits the ground at full force breaking the stone into pieces.

As he is taking his fist out of the ground I take the opportunity to slash away at his left leg with my axe. It leaves long red slashes across his leg as though the blade was hot. After a couple more slashes and foot stomps the iron golem begins to wobble, I slash away at his left leg again, this causes him to trip and fall over backwards off the narrow platform. I watch in shock as he falls into the deep darkness. Although I appreciate the stroke of luck, I feel cheated, I had expected a long battle with me being victorious, I would have felt strong, but I feel weak and not victorious.

With a shrug and a sigh I turn around, the only way to go is back to the bonfire, there's no other way? I take a look around and notice a mysterious ring of light in the middle of the platform, how did I not notice this before? I walk up to it; it looks hot to the touch. I place my hand over the ring examining it. A loud screech echoes through the air making me jump, I look to the left side of the platform and see a pink coloured winged creature. I hear another screech coming from the other side of the platform coming from another winged creature, a third one holding a long spear appears next to it. I begin to panic as two of them grab me, I close my eyes waiting for the pain of a spear or a claw but there was none, they take off into the air, the third one holding the spear leads them.

I open my eyes to the sight of a distant Anor Londo, surrounded by clouds and mountains, the view was breath taking, one of the most beautiful things I've ever laid my eyes on. It would appear that these bat winged creatures were taking me to Anor Londo. The winged creatures start to lower me down above a stairwell, they hover above the ground before dropping me, I land on my feet with a thud. The winged creatures fly off, disappearing in the clouds. I head off in the direction of the order.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-The knights.

Various knights are scattered around the large courtyard area, knights of all shapes and sizes, all wielding many different weapons, all wearing different types of armour. I notice a leader type man, wearing polished knight's armour, carrying a large silver great sword and a blood red kite shaped shield. I walk up to him, but as I go to speak, he interrupt's me.

"I'm sorry love, the lad's aren't look for any entertainment tonight." He says with a grin.

"I'm not here for your entertainment, I'm here to join" I say feeling offended.

"You, here to join? You couldn't do battle with a slime" he says while laughing, causing the surrounding knights to also laugh.

"So you make knights out of people who look the part?" I say with a questionable voice.

"No, of course not, but a woman wanting to be a knight is a rarity. However if you're really ready to be made a fool of" he says readying his silver sword. Is this a test? Or does he think I will cower away from a fight?

I stand still and make no move to grab a weapon. He comes at me like a bull, slow and heavy, his silver sword high in the air ready to swing; he was very slow, probably weighed down by his armour and heavy weapon choice. I dodge the attack simply, rolling away to the right, his sword cutting through the air. I now stand behind him, one of my concealed daggers wedged in the small gap between his helmet and armour, the cold metal pressed against his neck. The surrounding knights look over in shock, if I had intended to kill, he would have been dead.

"A quick death for a slow man" I say from behind him.

"Ah, yes but there was no death?" he says as I remove the dagger from his armour.

"I only kill those who deserve it, and killing you wouldn't help me achieve my goals" I says he turns to face me.

"Maybe you've got what it takes. I'm Sir Tywin of Astora; I deal with all the new comers and lower ranks. I suggest you go see the blacksmith, he needs help retrieving something, if your successful return to me and gain your first rank" he says, pointing to a small tower across from the courtyard. I could see the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Very well then, I'll be seeing you" I say before walking off heading towards a small tower and heading up the stairs.

As I get higher up the small tower, the sound of a hammer hitting metal echoes through the air. Someone was tinkering away. I get to the large arch way and peer inside. To my shock there's a giant sitting at the far end of the stone room hunched over an anvil, he's holding a blacksmiths hammer between his thumb and first finger, hammering away at a piece of metal. I walk inside with caution.

"H-hello there" I say to him. He stops hammering the piece of metal and takes a look at me.

"You new here, never seen you before, what d'you want?" he says, his voice is loud and low.

"Well, I've actually been sent to assist you" I say looking up at him.

"Oh, yes, need divine ember, so I can smith more weapons, it in dark woods" he says.

"A divine ember, okay" I say.

"Also, you find hawk ring, bring to me? Thief stole it while I sleeping." He says in slightly kind way.

"Yes of course" I say with a smile.

"Thank you" he says and continues hammering the metal again.

I leave the small tower and look for somewhere safe and away from the knights to rest up for the night. I was sore from the hit the iron golem had landed on me and tired from my constant encounters with monsters and undead. I find a lonely bonfire surrounded by grass and large rocks, near an old church and sit near it; I stare into the flame as it dances in the wind. The area is completely silent, only the sound of crackling and snapping coming from the bonfire. I hope this place is safe, I may not sleep tonight but at least I get to sit down for a while.

The silence was soon broken by the sound of lone armoured footsteps getting closer. I get up off the floor, looking to where the footsteps are coming from, gripping hold of my axe tightly. I wait for the owner of the footsteps to walk around the corner, hoping for someone friendly or an easy foe. From around the corner appears Dragon Slayer Ornstein, who instantly stops walking and looks over to me, to determine if I was friend or foe. Maybe he's out on a routine scan of the area?

With I sigh of relief I place my axe on the floor and sit down next to it, hopefully that was enough to show I'm friendly so he can continue on his way. However he did not, he began to walk towards me, his spear in hand. Was he going to kill me? Or am I sat near his bonfire or something? Or was he simply going to sit with me? I didn't want the company. He continues walking until he is opposite me, the bonfire between us, he sits down on a large rock, he still appears to be watching me but it's hard to tell due to his helmet. We sit in an awkward silence for a long while, I feel uncomfortable. I decide to try and make thing less awkward for me.

"Good evening" I say trying to sound welcoming.

He doesn't reply…

"Do you come here often; is it safe to sleep here?" I ask him.

He nods in reply saying nothing again.

"Ah, not much of a talker" I say while leaning myself against a rock. Might have been a bold statement but at least I felt more at ease.

Again he does not reply, he just sits there watching, as though he was waiting for something. Although I find his presence uncomfortable I trust him, it must be that odd aura of his. I decide to try and sleep, I've got to get some rest for tomorrow. And soon enough I had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-A giant, an ember and a ring.

My journey to the darkroot garden took no more than a day; I did not meet much trouble on the way. The odd undead had tried their luck but failed. I had come across a lone trader on the dirt path and stocked up on some fire bombs and had a small chat. Now I stand at a clearing, green grass covered the floor, some small bushes littered the ground; in between them is where the divine ember lay, slightly glowing. As I take a step towards the ember the ground begins to tremble slightly causing some small pebbles on the floor to bounce and flay around, the roots in the ground coming from the bushes began to twist and warp like angry snakes. As I step back four tree like creatures pop out of the ground. The bushes that had littered the ground now acted as heads for the creatures, there roots now acting as limbs.

I ignite my pyromancer flame in my left hand and throw a fire ball at the closest tree creature. It hits the creature causing it to stumble back, but the fire continues to burn causing it to fall on the floor; it burns to ash leaving the ground beneath it charred. Another tree creature attempts to attack me, I roll out of the way and slash it with my axe, the fire imbued in my axe causing massive damage, I swing my axe to the side and plunge it into the creatures middle causing a loud snapping noise, the creature falls over dead on the floor. I finish off the over two with a fire ball each, turning them into ash. I walk over to the ember and scoop it off the floor, I examine it closely, it's a yellow colour and appears to be glowing brightly. I place the ember in one of the pockets in my armour and continue on my way.

I was about half way back to Anor Londo when I had come across a shady looking man. He had stopped me by walking in front of me, blocking my path.

"What's someone like yourself doing all alone out here?" he asks me.

"Traveling" I say quickly as I attempt to walk past him but he stops me by placing his hands on my shoulders, I quickly notice that he's wearing the hawk ring .

"Why don't you hand over everything you have on you, and I will let you walk on?" he says with a creepy smirk.

With a sigh I quickly pull out one of my daggers and plunge it into his stomach, it breaks through his leather armour with ease. The thief lets out a strained whine then falls to the floor as I remove the dagger.

"No, but you have something I need" I say to him.

I was never one for taking from the dead, so I lean down and cut off the finger with the ring on, he lets out a scream in pain.

"Might teach you to not steal" I say before leaving. I didn't feel bad for injuring and leaving the thief alive, he deserved it. I continue on my way. The rest of my journey was quiet.

As I was entering Anor Londo, it was beginning to get dark so I decided to rest up for the night and give the giant the divine ember and ring in the morning. I head back to the bonfire near the old church. When I reach the bonfire, I find Ornstein sat on the same large rock as last time. That's odd; maybe he likes to sit out here a lot?

"Good evening" I say to him as I walk to the spot I had slept in before I had left for the dark woods.

"Have you slayed more dragons, then spoken words?" I say jokingly realising that my sentence made no sense what so ever. At least I knew what I was trying to say...

He gave no reply as I had expected. I let out a sigh and sit down, leaning against the rock. This man is an odd man who I can't seem to get my head around. He is known to be honourable and do good deeds, but he coheres with that monster. Does he just spend the whole night sat out here? Should I find a different place to rest? He doesn't seem to mind my presence.

Tonight I'm going to see what he's up to, that's if he's up to anything? I lie down on floor and close my eyes. Throughout the night I keep my eye on him, he was just sat scanning the area, getting up every now and again and walking up the road, returning a couple of minutes later. As it begins to get light, he leaves heading towards the old church. Nothing too odd about that I guess?

I get up off the floor stretching out all my limbs. I head off towards the small tower where the giant blacksmith works. After climbing the steps I walk through the archway, the giant is again hunched over the anvil tinkering away at a piece of metal.

"Good day" I say looking up at him. He stops tinkering and looks at me.

"You bring ember?" he questions.

"Yes, here you go" I say taking it out of my pocket and holding it up to him. He takes the ember and puts it in the chest beside him.

"Good girl" he says as though to say thank you.

"Also I found your ring" I say with a smile pulling the finger out of my pocket ring still in place. He takes it from me and brings it up to his face, inspecting it.

"Ring special, good memories, thanks" he says placing the finger with the ring still on it into the chest.

"You're welcome" I say.

As I begin to walk out he speaks again.

"Fine axe you've got" he says.

"Thanks, the old blacksmith in Majula made it for me as a parting gift" I say with a smile.

"Andre?" he asks.

"Yes Andre, do you know him?" I say with interest.

"Yes, Andre old friend good man" he says.

"Well I'm going to head off, I'll see you soon" I say.

"Stay safe, pretty girl" he says.

"Why thank you, sweet giant." I say with a smile.

I wave a good bye and leave the tower heading towards the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-A chat with a friend.

I enter the courtyard; there are fewer knights here now. I walk over to Sir Tywin; he looks at me with surprise.

"Ah, I thought you'd never return assumed you'd been chewed up by some beast." He says.

"Well I'm here, I helped the blacksmith, such a sweet giant" I say.

"Never heard that one before, but anyhow well done… you've achieved the lowest rank, cut throat" he says gruffly.

"Terrific" I say.

"I have a new job for you, in The Lower Undead Burg, I need you to retrieve a key from the Capra Demon, this key opens up a new area for us so we can send out a team of scouts" he says.

"Very well then" I say.

"I suggest you wait and leave tomorrow, it looks like a storm is brewing" he says.

"Okay thanks, be seeing you" I say.

"Try not to die" he says.

I walk off heading back towards the bonfire for some much needed sleep. When I arrive at the bonfire, I take a look around, not a soul in sight. I sit down in my spot and lean against the rock. I close my eyes and snooze for a couple of hours.

The sound of thunder startles me awake, it's still day time but thick dark clouds cover the sky, it was about to rain…a lot. Unsure of where to take cover I take a look around the area, the only safe dry places are the church, which I have no interest in entering, or the blacksmiths tower. I do not wish to distract the giant from his work, but I don't want to risk getting sick. As the rain started to fall I make my decision, deciding to go to the tower. I head there quickly, climbing the steps. I enter through the archway, already soaked through. The giant as always is sat tinkering away at a piece of metal.

"Would you mind if I stay here and wait out this storm?" I ask him. He stops his work and looks down at me.

"Stay here, sit, warm in here" he says pointing to a broken set of steps.

"Thank you sweet giant" I say with a smile.

I sit down on the steps, I take my axe off my belt and place it down next to me, then begin taking the pieces of armour off my arms and my chest piece, leaving me in the loose white cotton shirt I wear under my armour, hoping it will help it dry out faster.

"Pretty girl has name?" he asks me. I had only just realised that I haven't told anyone in Anor Londo my name, are names not important to knights?

"Elizabeth of the great swamp, and you?" I ask him.

"Giant has no name, you pyromancer?" he asks. I feel saddened that he has no name, is that normal for giants?

"Yes, I know some pyromancies, although I'm not a very good pyromancer, I prefer using my axe, its more trustworthy and doesn't burn me when used wrong" I say looking at the various burn scars on my arms.

"Your armour light, bad choice, not strong" he says.

"I'm fast and light on my feet; heavy armour weighs me down and makes too much noise. My armour is special, a name day gift, built for my fighting style." I say with a smile. But my smile falters as I think; I won't be able to spend the special day with my friends. The giant seems to notice my sadness.

"You young, you lived twenty Years?" he asks, taking a guess at my age.

"I'm flattered but no, twenty six years this spring." I say with a small laugh.

"Giant lived many years, lost count" he says.

The giant begins to tinker away again; I take it as a sign that he needs to continue his work so I keep quiet. I try to think about my next mission but my mind drifts to the odd golden knight. Was he going to get in the way of my true goal? Would I have to kill him? With the amount of time he spends with that monster they may have grown close. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed that the giant had again stopped working and was watching me.

"Deep in thought, big journey on way?" he asks me his voice made me jump.

"Not really a big journey, but a dangerous mission." I say.

"You come back, not get company often." He says his voice coated in concern. This made me feel happy, knowing that the giant enjoyed my company and that I wasn't a bother.

"Don't worry, I will" I say with a smile.

"Good. People no talk, just take. You and lion knight talk, others rude" he says.

"You mean Ornstein?" I ask him sounding a little too interested.

"Yes, you know him?" he says.

"Yeah but not very well, he's usually at the bonfire I sleep near, he never speak though, even when I try to make conversation or tell him good evening, I'd feel rude just walking past him without saying anything. He just sits there all night until it starts to get light, then leaves. Does he do that often?" I say.

"No, not normal, he watching over you, so it safe to sleep. He not talk to you? Very odd… I ask next time… not nice." He says.

"No, there's no need to talk to him about it, I'm sure he will talk to me when he wants to. The whole reason I went to that bonfire is so I could stay away from the other knights, so I'm not complaining. But it is odd that he's watching over me at night, although what he is doing is kind, I can take care of myself." I say not wanting the giant to mention me to him at all.

"You interest in him, he tell me about you." He says. He appears rather interested in this.

"You know you're the second blacksmith to say that, Andre said the exact same thing to me when I had first seen Ornstein. My answers still the same, how could anyone one be interested in someone they do not know" I say with a small laugh as I remember how I reacted when Andre had suggested the same thing. Then I realised something.

"Wait…what? He's spoke to you about me?" I ask.

"Pretty girl acts odd, humans weird when interested in each other." He states ignoring my question completely.

"But I'm not interested" I say in an almost whiney way.

"Blacksmiths know everything, Andre knew, giant knows" he's says with a deep laugh causing me to giggle slightly at his small joke.

"Oh you'll see, I'll prove you wrong" I say while smiling.

"You see, not me" he argues back with another laugh. He then begins to work once again.

I was enjoying the giants company very much and he appeared to be enjoying mine. It is nice to have made a new friend, something I did not expect to happen. Having someone to talk and laugh with out here is a rarity, something I will cherish while I'm here.

The storm soon ceased, indicating that I should set off for the Undead Burg soon, however it was now becoming night, and it's safer to travel during the day. After placing my armour back in place and saying my goodbyes to the giant I head to the bonfire. Upon reaching the bonfire, I again find Ornstein; this time stood looking off into the distance at the mountains. Has he been waiting for me? As I enter the small area around the bonfire he turns to face me.

"Good evening" I say to him before walking over to my spot and sitting down.

Again I was greeted with no reply, just a stare.

With a sigh I begin preparing my equipment for my journey, ensuring my armour was not damaged from the rain. After I had finished I lay down preparing to sleep, although sleep did not come easily, I was worried about the Capra demon. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning, falling in and out of sleep and watching Ornstein doing his patrol.

I awoke to a bright morning, tired and not well rested. With a yawn I pull myself off the floor, picking my axe up and attaching it to my hip. It looks as though Ornstein had already left. I set off for The Undead Burg; it's only a two day journey and shouldn't be too dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Capra Demon

The journey to The Undead Burg was an eventful one; I had bumped into some traveling knights resting at the bonfire I had planned on resting at for the night, clearly heading back to Anor Londo. One had kindly warned me about the undead thieves, he said they hide in the shadows and attack fast. We had talked for a little while and shared some drinks together before they headed off. It's not safe to travel at night so I wished them a safe return.

I had reached the lower level of The Undead Burg, a long dark alleyway like area, the odd small broken house lining the alley. I walk with caution, keeping my steps light and my senses on guard. I see a shadow float across the floor in the corner of my eye. I turn quickly to be greeted by a undead thief clad in black leather armour. He is holding a sharp knife firmly in his hand and preparing to attack. He comes at me quickly, aiming to wedge his knife in my shoulder between my chest piece and shoulder guard. I parry the attack, lifting my axe to block the knifes path, the knife hits my axe with a loud clank. I place my free hand against his chest quickly igniting my pyromancer flame. I attempt a great combustion, fire bursts wildly from my hand causing the thief to fly back landing in a heap on the floor, smoke began to rise off him, dancing into the air. I walk over to him to ensure he was dead. Then continue on my way.

"ARHH!" I shout as I fend off more incoming undead thieves coming my way, chopping them down with my axe when they got too close. I haven't even made it to the Capra demon yet and I was already bleeding. A thief had caught me off guard and gave me a nasty looking slice on my arm.

When the last thief falls to the floor dead, I quickly run into one of the little houses along the alleyway. I pull some gauze out of one of the pockets in my armour and begin wrapping my arm up. I examine my work making sure that it was covered properly. Satisfied with it I leave the room and continue down the alley, hoping that the smell of my blood had not attracted any beasts.

As I walk further down the alley I notice an archway, through the archway I notice that it's a small enclosed area, the floor is grass, not stone. I walk towards it and enter. A small set of steps lay in front of me leading up to…what I assume is the Capra demon, two snarling undead dogs behind him.

He stands tall, with a dark muscular body; he has the head of a bull with long curved horns either side of his head and a long bone like tail. He was holding sharp machetes in both of his hands. He was not pleased with my presence, letting out a loud roar he charges down the steps towards me, the undead dogs follow. I ready my weapon and stand guarded. The Capra demon is much slower than the dogs, if I can run past him and up the stairs; it will give me time to take down the dogs so I can focus on him with no interruptions.

I take my small plan into action and begin to run towards the demon, dodging the dogs and there gnashing sharp teeth as they try to jump on me. The demon lifts one of his machetes in the air and begins to bring it down; I roll past him and continue my pursuit up the stairs, the dogs hot on my tracks. When I reach the top of the steps one of the dogs jumps at me viciously, its mouth wide open. I swing my axe landing it between the dog's jaws, stopping it from biting me; I pull my axe out of its mouth quickly then swing it down on the top of the dog's head killing it instantly, its blood seeps out of the wound. The second dog runs in for an attack and manages to wrap its jaws around my wounded arm, causing me to flinch. The pain was immense but the adrenaline running through my veins was helping to ease the pain. I drive my axe into the dog's side, leaving a long devastating gash in its side, causing it to let go and yelp. I finish it off with a final blow to its head; it falls to the floor limp beside the other dog.

Blood trickled down my arm, dripping on the floor. I look over to the Capra Demon who was half way up the steps. I jump down off the top of the steps back to the ground; I will need more space to fight this thing. The demon copies my movement jumping down from the steps landing in front of me. I couldn't just simply stay behind him like I did with the iron golem, I'm going to have to attack him front on and dodge his attacks.

The Capra Demon raises one machete in the air once again, as he begins bringing it down I roll out of its range causing it to get wedged in the dirt. I run up to him and get as many hits as I can on him with my axe, leaving long bloody slashes on his body before he regains himself. He begins slashing his machetes around again; I dodge them with ease, landing my own attacks on him between his swings, the smell of blood was thick in the air. He begins to step back, preparing for a leap attack. I wait for him to leap towards me; I knew that after this attack he would be vulnerable.

He raises both machetes in the air and leaps towards me; I roll to the side dodging the attack. He lands a little way from me both machetes in the floor. I run to him and lift my axe in the air holding it with both hand and drive it down into the back of his skull. The smell of burning flesh begins to seep from the wound, a product of my axes white hot blade. The Capra Demon lets out a loud roar in pain as my axe burns away inside his head, his blood running down his face and pooling on the floor in a sickly puddle. When the roar subsides I pull my axe from his skull, hearing no other sound coming from the demon he lay dead, an odd glow resonates from his core. I reach down picking the items up, the key the knights want and a demon machete.

The pain in my arm made itself known, I needed to clean it otherwise I was going to get an infection. I sit on the steps and take the bloody gauze off my arm. I wipe the blood off my arm to reveal puncture wounds left by the dog's razor sharp teeth around the now irritated looking knife wound. I would have to clean this when I get back to Anor Londo as I don't have the supplies with me. I readjusted the gauze and bandages then head off.

The journey back was tiresome, many beasts and undead where scattered around the dirt paths, I was unable to rest for the night due to this. I had sustained various injuries due to my sloppy state. My mood had deteriorated, my body ached and my head pounded.

As I reach Anor Londo I head straight for the courtyard. Sir Tywin was stood in his usual spot, talking with some other knights. I stagger up to him; he looks at me in disgust.

"Well look at you, you're a mess." He says cruelly.

"Here is the key you wanted" I say handing it to him. I had no time for his snide comments and insults.

"Ah, you actually did it" he says with surprise.

"Yeah" I say with irritation.

"Well I've got nothing for you at the moment, come see me in a day or two" he says before turning away from me.

After picking up some supplies to clean up and stich my wounds, I walk off to the bonfire. It was late in the evening and I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. When I reach the bonfire, Ornstein is sat in his usual spot his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for me again? I walk straight by him saying nothing; I was in no mood to be blanked today. I sit down in my usual spot, Ornstein still watching me as though he was waiting for me to do something. I lean my head back against the rock closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Good evening" a suave voice says.

I open my eyes, lift my head off the rock and look over to Ornstein in shock. He was looking over at me. Was I imagining that or did he just speak?

"Well, you're in a talkative mood today" I say, the shock in my voice very clear.

He does not reply. Maybe I should have been more polite.

I take out the supplies I had gotten before I had come to the bonfire, and then begin unwrapping my arm carefully.

"I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me, I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now" I say trying to make up for my rudeness.

Again he does not reply, just watches.

With a sigh I begin cleaning the wounds on my arm. The wounds the dogs had inflicted looked relatively fine, but the slash from the thief was slightly infected, I would need to keep this very clean to make sure the infection doesn't spread and get worse. When I had finished cleaning my arm I get a small needle and thread, the slash needed stitching, something I was not looking forward to. I take a deep breath and begin stitching; wincing in pain every time the needle entered my flesh. When finished I inspect the stitching, making sure I had closed up all the bits that needed it. Satisfied with it, I wrap my arm up with clean gauze and a new bandage then put away the supplies having no use for them now.

Tiredness soon took over, so I lay down ready to sleep. I have achieved a lot in the past couple of weeks but I feel as though I'm still not getting anywhere. At least I now have two days to rest before being sent out again. Soon I fall into a deep long sleep, the calm night helping my daze.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

After a long needed sleep I awake feeling refreshed and in a much better mood. Ornstein had already left. I get up off the ground and stretch, my limps pop and crack, I really need to make a bed or find somewhere more comfortable to sleep. I pick up my axe, deciding to go and see the giant blacksmith.

It was nearing spring, the day was beautiful and bright, the sun was warm and a cool breeze blew through the air. As I reach the courtyard before the small tower I spot the knights who I had met on my way to The Undead Burg. I was happy to see they had returned safely. As I walk past them, one of them calls to me; he wore no helmet and had messy blonde hair reaching his chin.

"Hey, you made it back, get over here, tell us about your adventure!" He shouts over to me in a happy voice.

I walk over to them with a smile.

"I see you made it back too?" I say to him.

"Ah yes, we didn't meet much trouble, can't say the same for you though, those undead thieves are nasty opponents" he says pointing to my bandaged arm.

"Yes, but I still made it out alive, t'was only a flesh wound" I say with a small laugh.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness, I'm Sir Samuel; I'm a knight and a good one." He says holding his hand out to me.

"Nah yha not, you're a rookie, he's just trying to impress you" one of his friends says from behind him while laughing. Samuel turns around to him.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin it" he says while frowning. His friend laughs again causing me to chuckle slightly.

"I'm Elizabeth of the great swamp and I'm a cut throat" I say with a sigh. He turns back to me with surprise.

"You're only a cut throat? I don't believe yha, I'd take you for a knight at the least" he says.

"Well I've only just joined the order, what makes you think I'm a knight?" I ask him.

"I've seen you before at the bonfire near the church with Dragon Slayer Ornstein and well dragon slayers tend to only converse with dragon slayers or higher ranks…not cut throats" he says.

"We don't converse; he's only ever said two words to me, he just sits at the bonfire sometimes. As for me I sleep there and go there to rest" I say to him.

"Oh I see, oh well. Anyway are you busy later? Me and a couple of the other lads are going to be celebrating the incoming spring, would give you a chance to get to know people" he offers with a smile. To me it sounded like an excuse to have a drink, but it was a friendly offer at that.

"Well I'm not exactly busy so I might show up for a bit" I say. I usually like to keep myself to myself; the idea of drinking with strangers was off putting knowing how rude some of the other knights where.

"I'll be waiting for yha, so see you later then?" he says.

"Yeah, Have a good day" I say with a small smile before heading off in the direction of the small tower.

When I reach the archway and walk inside the is in his usual spot tinkering away at a piece of metal.

"Hello sweet giant" I say with a smile. He stops his work and looks down at me.

"You back safe, this good, but you hurt" He says with a concern.

"Ah don't worry, just a small wound" I say.

"You find good stuff?" he asks me.

"Well nothing I could use, I found a demon machete" I say to him.

"Eh, boring weapon" he says.

"You know, on the way to Anor Londo I found this lightning spear in Sen's fortress, I had a fight with a chest to get it" I say pulling the spear off my back.

"That good find, you use?" he asks me.

"No not really, I know how to use one but there not really my thing" I say.

"Sad, be good gift" he suggests.

"Yeah I guess, for when I make a spear wielding friend" I say.

"I look after until you give to lion knight?" he says.

"I didn't say-" I say but he interrupts.

"Blacksmith knows everything" he jokes with a laugh.

"You can look after it, but your knowing everything is wrong, possibly. Why would I give someone a gift if they've only ever spoken two words to me?" I say to him with a small laugh.

"So he did speak? Not rude, good" he say ignoring my question.

"He only said good evening, nothing special, although it did surprise me" I say.

"Pretty girl not speak back?" he asks.

"Yes I did, but I was a little rude I guess… I did apologize though, which he didn't reply to…" I say.

"Maybe just shy" he says.

"Shy? A man who slays dragons shy? No way" I say with a laugh. The giant also laughs.

"Maybe you scarier than dragon" he says laughing again.

"What, no I can't be" I say while laughing.

"Baby dragon scarier" he says. I laugh again.

"You I actually made a friend today, a rookie knight I met on the way to The Undead Burg, he's invited me to drink with him and his friends, something about welcoming the incoming spring" I say.

"Name?" he asks, he sounds concerned for some reason.

"Sir Samuel, blonde guy seems like a joker" I say.

"Ah, he okay, drink too much and likes girls to much…But good man." He says.

"I did notice, he seems a bit of a flirt, but luckily he's not my type of man." I say.

"You have man at home?" he asks with interest.

"No, I never have, was more interested in fighting and adventures than men" I say.

"Oh, not bad thing, anyway you should go drink with Sam, he not bad, you need break from fights and journeys sometimes" he says with a small laugh.

"Well I guess it would kill some time, and some time to relax is well needed" I say with a smile.

"Don't drink too much, too much drink bad, make bad decisions, bad head in morning" he warns.

"Don't worry, I'm not much of a drinker anyway" I say.

"You make sure you make it back to bonfire where lion knight will be waiting, will be worried if you don't go" he says.

"Worried? Now there's no need, you're just saying these things to embarrass me" I say with smile.

"It true I tell you" he says.

"I'm going back there anyway, I might as well live there, it where I sleep, rest, eat and spend my spare time, its where I know it's safe" I say.

"You still sleep outside on floor?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I was planning on making some sort of bed or something…" I say.

"What if rain?" he asks.

"Well I don't know…I've been lucky so far, I will think of that when it comes" I say.

"Silly girl" he says as he begins to tinker away at a piece of metal.

I walk over to the broken steps I had sat on, on the night of the storm and sit down. I begin removing my armour, leaving me in my loose white cotton shirt and leather pants, it was getting uncomfortable and had started rubbing my skin.

"You leave armour here tonight, no need for it tonight" the giant suggests.

"If you wouldn't mind? I have been wearing for so long now, is getting very uncomfortable" I say.

"Yes it fine, I fix up any broken parts, don't want armour being less strong" he says.

"Thank you, I have noticed that some of the leather has started to wear" I say with a smile due to his kind offer.

"I fix good, make sure you not get hurt" he says.

"Thank you again, I'm going to head back to the bonfire and clean up my wounds and maybe get some more sleep" I say while getting up off the steps.

"You be good now, not drink too much" he says.

"I will goodbye sweet giant" I say before leaving.

It is nice being able to walk around without my armour, I felt so much lighter and free. Just not wearing it made my walk to the bonfire relaxing. However when I reached the bonfire it was not its usual quiet and lonely self, five knights not wearing their usual heavy armour, including Samuel were sat around sharing drinks and laughing. Confused by the sight I walked over, Samuel noticed me straight away and stood up to greet me.

"Hey there Elizabeth, thought we'd have our drinks here, make it easier for yha? We usually stay in the courtyard but since you seem to butt heads with Tywin we thought this was a better idea" Samuel says with a wide grin.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you, I guess I can't not show up now" I joke. He laughs then sits back down; I walk over to my usual spot, not far from where he is sitting and sit down and begin cleaning up my wounds.

"You know I half expected you to still be wearing your armour, you seem the over cautious type" he says.

"It was getting very uncomfortable really, I probably would have worn it if not" I say.

"Well there's no need to around us, it's not like we are going to try and stab you at any moment" he says with a smile.

"I should hope not" I say as I finish cleaning my wounds and rewrap my arm. He hands me a drink.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I ask him.

"Oh come on it's a celebration" he says with a laugh.

"If every man drank for every change of season and every successful battle there'd be no men" I say and laugh placing the drink he had gave me down beside me.

"Not much of a drinker then?" he asks me.

"No not really, I usually only drink on my name day" I say.

"Thought so, you'll find a lot of the knights here enjoy a drink" he says.

"I don't know how you can deal with the morning after" I say with a laugh.

"With more drinking of course!" he says laughing.

The day soon turned to night, the knights where loud and happy passing around drinks and sharing funny stories attempting to embarrass each other as much as possible. I myself had only finished two drinks; I laughed along with them and shared some of my own stories. A friendship had grown between me and Samuel as the night went on. Soon the knights set off one by one having had enough.

"See you soon Elizabeth, Stay safe" Samuel slurs before heading off himself.


	8. Chapter 8

' _ **Hi readers! I don't usually post messages at the beginning of chapters but I'm so pleased with the way this story is turning out! I only decided to start writing this story because I could not find any Ornstein x oc stories anywhere, so I started writing my own, after writing about four chapters I let one of my friends read them and they said I should post it up. I thought nothing of it but when I started getting reviews it helped me to continue writing, so Thank you to everyone that left a review and is following the story.**_ __ _ **If you have any question, feedback or ideas I would gladly like to hear them!,**_

Chapter Eight-

The spring night air was oddly cold, much like a winter's night. A Light cold breeze bit at Elizabeth's skin, making her regret choosing not wearing her armour as it provided some insulation against the cold.

Now that Samuel and his friends had left the bonfire it seemed rather quiet. The bonfire was usually quiet but this time it seemed rather odd. The kind of silence you would experience before a great battle...or before a funeral. This made Elizabeth uneasy; she would be keeping her axe within arm's reach tonight.

'Maybe a quick scout of the area around the bonfire, just to make sure...' Elizabeth thinks to herself. She goes to stand up before a thought crosses her mind.

'Although, this could be dangerous, I don't have my armour, and Anor Londo is a very hostile area, even with all of its knight visitors. But I can't just sit here with this feeling of uneasiness, and if something is lurking around and I'm just sitting here, I wouldn't have the upper hand...'

While Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts she did not hear the footsteps approaching the bonfire. She was so lost in her thoughts that she seems almost as if she was in a trance.

'One quick look, I will stay in the shadows' she makes up her mind.

Still in deep thought she grabs her axe and stands up quickly. She was instantly knocked out of her deep thoughts by a tall figure standing directly in front of her. A mix of being still dazed and the low light made it impossible to identify the figure in front of her straight away, so she steps back quickly igniting her pyromancer flame and raising her axe ready to strike. The figure does not move an inch.

Light radiates from her pyromancer flame, making the figures armour shine also making her able to fully see. She stands still for a moment, still in a panic from the shock. She quickly shakes her head, shaking away her panic and daze before looking up at the figures head. The flame in her hand goes out and she lowers her axe.

"What kind of knight are you? Scaring maidens on a night like this?" Elizabeth jokes.

She was so distracted by the spring celebration with Samuel and the uneasy silence when the knights had left she had forgotten about Ornstein and his odd visits to the bonfire every night. She was so deep in thought she had not noticed him approach her.

".."

"Was there...something you wanted?" she asks noticing how close he was standing to her.

He does not reply.

"Nothing then?" she says.

Ornstein lifts his arm to hand her something. Elizabeth takes the object with a confused look on her face. She inspects it, some sort of brown cloth wrapped around something. She looks back up to Ornstein, who just seems to be staring back at her not moving an inch. She looks back down at the cloth and begins to open it up.

"Bread? You brought me food?" Elizabeth askes curiously.

It had been a very busy day. Even though the knights had brought food for the spring celebration, Elizabeth did not eat and she was rather hungry. Food is hard to come by when you're not in a town or village and when you do come across food out here, it was usually bread or dried meat. But why choose to bring Elizabeth food? Had he known she had not eaten all day or is it just a coincidence?

Ornstein turns to walk away, heading towards the rock he usually sits on.

"Thank you" Elizabeth says still with confusion in her voice.

He does not reply.

Elizabeth sits down, placing her axe next to her. She un-wraps the cloth from the bread fully and begins to eat. Bread is hard to come by, but fresh bread, now that's a rarity! Elizabeth eats quickly as though someone was going to steal away her bread at any moment.

After finishing eating, Elizabeth stands up. Although the uneasy feeling was less, she still felt like she needed to have a look around, just in case.

"I'm just going to have a look around, have a bit of a walk around" Elizabeth says looking to Ornstein.

Ornstein does not reply, he just stands up.

"I will not go far..." she says. She did not know why she felt as though she needed to say it, but it just came out.

Elizabeth begins to walk away; she turns around and notices Ornstein is following her.

"You do not need to follow me, I'm just heading to the courtyard" she says as she walks.

He says nothing and continues to follow her. Elizabeth starts to lose her patience. She wouldn't mind him following if he gave her a reason. This is starting to get strange.

I stop walking after a little while and turn around quickly. Ornstein was not far behind me and he stops as well.

"I do not need protection; I can fend for myself Ornstein!" Elizabeth shouts. She did not mean to shout, but she was getting tired of getting no responses and no reasons.

Ornstein stands still, no reply again.

"What's your gam-"Elizabeth's question was cut off by the sound of thin wood hitting wood, the sound of an arrow being placed against a bow and drawn?

Elizabeth turns around quickly to the source of the sound. A man in silver amour with a great bow, drawn aimed at her. Elizabeth instantly recognised the man as a silver knight; there are many of these in Anor Londo. They are hostile, but Elizabeth was never sure why, maybe they were undead?

The silver knight lets the arrow go, with a loud clunk noise the arrow flies toward Elizabeth. With hardly any time to react Elizabeth quickly throws herself to the left. The arrow just skimming her arm before landing in the ground. The arrow had left a long scratch on her arm, if she were wearing her armour, this wouldn't have happened. She quickly goes for her axe, expecting it to be at her hip as usual, but it was not. She had left her axe at the bonfire.

The realisation set in as Elizabeth started to panic, she is better with her axe then with pyromancies. But it's all she had.

The silver knight had put his great bow down and pulled a silver knight straight sword off his back. Elizabeth quickly ignited her pyromancer flame.

As the silver knight began to charge, Elizabeth was pushes back by Ornstein. He now stood in front of her in a fighting stance, his spear in his hand. The flame in Elizabeth's hand went out as she stares at the spear in awe. It was long with a beautiful shaped blade, yellow lightning sparked off the blade.

The silver knight closed in, sword ready to attack. In one swift move Ornstein disarmed the knight, the sword flying off in another direction, and then he stepped back and drove his spear through the silver knight. The spear cut through the silver armour easily as the heat of the lighting melted the metal with ease. Sparks flew off the spear as the blade reached flesh, the knight struggled then became still. Ornstein pulled his spear out, blood squirted out as the blade left the wound and the silver knight fell to the floor. Ornstein turned to Elizabeth and walks toward her.

"He's dead? No struggle what so ever, with just one stab?" she says in amazement.

He does not reply and walk right up next to her arm and pulling it toward him. Elizabeth flinched, from the wound on her arm from the arrow. She was about to pull her away before she realised he was just inspecting her wound.

"It's just a scratch, noting serious, I will be fine." She says to him.

He lets go and starts walking back towards the bonfire. Elizabeth does not move as she watches him. He stops and turns around as though waiting for her to follow.

"Yeah, I guess we should go back..." she says before she follows him back to the bonfire.

When they return to the bonfire Ornstein returns to his usual spot on the rock and Elizabeth goes to hers and lies down. Sleep was well needed; however sleep will not come easy on this night...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-

Elizabeth awoke feeling groggy. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a small yawn; It was still dark, the air stiff and cold. She must have only been asleep for a little while. It was completely silent, no wind, no background noises, just dead silence. Elizabeth turns her head toward where Ornstein would usually sit all night, only to be met with pitch black darkness. Panic caused her to stand up quickly, looking around everywhere for some sign of light, but only darkness. She quickly walked over to where the bonfire should be, igniting her pyromancer flame for a source of light. The bonfire was no longer burning, not even an orange ember remained, this explains why it was so silent. It could only mean one thing.

"The fire keepers dead?" Elizabeth whispers to herself in a shocked tone.

She did not know much about the fire keeper, or who she was, but she did know that once she dies, the bonfires go out. Elizabeth had thought it was just an old tale. She had never seen or heard of the bonfires going out before. She quickly walks back to her spot and picks up her axe. Ornstein was not in his spot, he would usually stay the whole night. Unsure of what to do, she begins to walk to the courtyard; maybe someone could tell her what's going on?

The courtyard was dark as well, and completely deserted, not a soul in sight. Usually it had groups of knights scattered around it, training or resting, but there was no one. Elizabeth glanced up at the giant blacksmiths tower. No light shun through the small windows and arch way. She worried for her friend, had the giant left too? She walked to the tower then climbed the stone steps to the archway. Walking inside the room, she found it also completely empty, her heart sank. With a sigh she walked back down to the courtyard. Everyone's...gone?

Looking off into the distance Elizabeth spotted a small fading light. It dimly glimmered and appeared to be a torch. It looked like its coming from the church. She instantly began to head towards it, walking as quickly as she could in the darkness. As she got closer to the church, she found it odd that she had not ran into any sentinels or silver knights. Samuel had warned her about them at the spring celebration. The thought of her friends made her worry, what could have happened to them? Could they have just left without her?

Elizabeth reached the big wooden doors to the church. The source of the light she had seen lay on the floor, it was indeed a torch. The torch had gone out, leaving small orange embers scattered around it, as though it had been dropped. Someone must have been here. Her attention drew back to the large wooden doors. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she stepped in front of them. She placed both her hands on one of them and began to push it open. It was heavy and she had only managed to open it enough for her to just squeeze through.

The inside of the church was dimly lit. Massive pillars held the celling up. Elizabeth gasped as she looked around, it was beautiful. She began to take a step forward when suddenly two sets of echoing footsteps began to sound. They were coming from the other side of the large room. Elizabeth held onto her axe tightly as the footsteps got closer. But her grip loosened when the source of the footsteps came into view. A small smile came across her face and her heart warmed as she began to walk towards them.

"Ornstein, what's going on? Where is everyone?" Elizabeth says a look of relief on her face.

The source of the second set of footsteps comes into view revealing Smough behind Ornstein and Elizabeth stops walking and freezes. Her heart instantly goes cold, it felt like it had completely stopped, tears began to form in the corners of her blue eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Although he had not noticed her yet, Ornstein had and he had stopped walking. She looked back to Ornstein in confusion by his stance. It was a battle stance; he held his spear in his hand, ready to attack. Elizabeth takes a quick look behind her, hoping there was an enemy behind her, but there was no one. She looks back to Ornstein and slowly takes a step back.

"W-what are you doing? I'm not an enemy" she stutters. She was confused, had she done something to offend him?

Ornstein charges towards her. She knew she was no match for him and she knew there was no chance she could run away, he was too fast. Elizabeth attempts to raise her axe to defend herself, but it was pointless. Ornstein runs his spear straight through her stomach. Pain erupted through her body; it had easily ripped through the white cotton shirt she was wearing. The sickly smell of burning flesh entered her nostrils. The sound of her blood dripping on the church floor echoed off the walls.

Elizabeth tried to speak, but nothing came out and soon everything went black.

Elizabeth woke up...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten-

 **Hi, sorry for the short chapter nine! Uploading this chapter early as an apology!**

Quickly sitting up in a panic, cold sweat dripping down her forehead, Elizabeth lifted her cotton shirt and checked over her stomach. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw only smooth undamaged skin. It was just a nightmare. Looking around the area, she was happy to see the bonfire lit and also Ornstein gone. She wiped the sweat from her forehead then stood up, picking up her axe and attaching it to her hip.

'The nightmare must have been a sign. I'm getting too close to them...I shouldn't be making friends; I should be training and preparing. These people are my enemy too, I need to remember this' Elizabeth thought to herself. However these thoughts made her feel sadness, she pushes it to the back of her mind.

'Time to go get my armour' she thinks before heading off towards the blacksmiths tower.

The courtyard was busy, many knights where sparring with each other. Elizabeth begins to make her way across the courtyard. She noticed Samuel stood talking with Tywin.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Samuel shouted over to her in a happy tone.

She walked over to them. If she were to ignore him he would think that something was wrong, and the last thing she needed was someone trying to poke around.

"Hi, how's your head?" she asked him. After seeing the amount he drank last night, she knew he would be ill in the morning.

"I will live" he replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, Elizabeth, I needed to have a word with you." Tywin butts in, speaking as though he did not notice her approach.

"Okay, what about?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Well, the scouts we sent out to the lower undead burg have not yet returned." He said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Such sad news, but they still may return" Elizabeth said still wondering why he was telling her this.

"Your next mission will be to seek out the scouts and return to me when you find out." He said as though he didn't want to ask.

"Wait, you're going to send a cut throat to an unknown area alone?" Samuel asked with concern.

"Problem?" Tywin asks.

"Yes actually, there could be anything lurking there, she may not return herself. Backup may be needed for this. You sent out four scouts, none of them returning" Samuel said in an annoyed tone.

Elizabeth was about to speak when Tywin interrupted.

"Well, why don't you and your...erm" he paused for a small moment before speaking again.

"'team' accompany her, however I don't think a couple of drunk morons like yourselves will offer much help" he mocked.

Elizabeth was expecting an argument or a fight to erupt but it did not.

"What a great idea! Why didn't I think of that at first?" Samuel gleamed with happiness. His blue eyes shone with excitement.

Elizabeth was taken by surprise from his reply; it was like he had just completely ignored Tywin's insults, that or he didn't even hear them.

"Prepare for the journey and leave tomorrow" Tywin says before walking off.

Elizabeth looked to Samuel, his eyes still full of excitement, a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy? We could be walking into our own deaths.." Elizabeth asked.

Samuel turned to her.

"We have never had a woman in our group before; the other lads will be so excited! This will be a great opportunity to get to know each other more!" Samuel said happily.

"Erm.. okay.. what's so excited about a woman joining your group for one mission?" Elizabeth asked, already guessing the answer.

"We will all get to try and impress you with our amazing fighting moves." He replied with a wink.

"Ah right, and this will not distract you from hostile undead?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Samuels's smile dropped slightly, and then he laughed.

"I will take that as a no then" Elizabeth says with a small smile.

"I will meet you here with the others tomorrow" he says.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then" she said.

Samuel nodded before walking off.

Pushing her worries about the new mission to the back of her mind, Elizabeth walked to the blacksmiths tower, and entered. The giant was in his usual spot, tinkering away at metal. The sight of him made her smile.

"Hello" Elizabeth said while looking up at him.

The giant stopped his work and looked down at her.

"Pretty girl" He greeted.

"Could I have my armour please? I have a mission tomorrow" She asked.

"Armour there" he pointed to a small wooden table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said with a smile before walking over to the table and picking up her armour.

"All fixed better fit" The giant said.

Elizabeth began to put her armour on. The imbued metal looked new and the leather felt smoother. It was a perfect fit and felt more comfortable.

"It feels as good a new! And fits much better now, thank you" Elizabeth says with a wide grin.

"New metal strong, pretty girl safe for mission" he replied in a prideful tone.

"You replaced all the metal? I must pay you for this!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No, you bring me ember and ring, this free" the giant insisted.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

"You stay safe on mission" the giant said in a worried tone.

"I will, I have Samuel and his group coming with me" Elizabeth said trying to reassure the giant.

"You still worry?" he said as though he had read her emotions.

"Yes a little. We are going to the lower undead burg to look for the scouts that have not returned." She said while frowning.

"Why worry?" he asked.

"Because those scouts are a higher rank than us, myself included. If they are dead then we will be in trouble" she said. A small glint of fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Rank mean nothing, Samuel strong always come back and you strong, lion knight said so." He said as though it were more of a fact then an opinion.

"He's been talking about me again? He wouldn't know if I'm strong, he has never seen me fight" she states.

The giant let out a small laugh then continued with his work.

Elizabeth sighed before saying.

"I'm going to head off; I have some well overdue training"

"Stay safe" The giant said as Elizabeth left through the arch way waving a goodbye.

Elizabeth returned to the bonfire area to begin her training. She found a large boulder and began to practice her pyromancies. Fire balls and combustions turned the rock black and after a while she began to feel drained, making her pyromancies weaker. She rested for some time before continuing with her pyromancies, trying to keep the upcoming mission off her mind. She continued this until the sun began to set and called it a night, sitting down in her usual spot.

Her hand was stinging and covered with small various burns, her pyromancies were still burning her but the burns were not as bad as they used to be, she was getting better. Elizabeth washed her burns and wrapped her hand up in gauze to keep it clean. After inspecting her hand to make sure it was wrapped up properly, Elizabeth settled down for the night, falling asleep before Ornstein arrived at the bonfire.


End file.
